


Julance- Day Twenty; Canon Divergence

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [20]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Comfort, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Julance- Day Twenty; Canon Divergence

Lance turned away from his friends, they were on the Castle after having just saved the Bulmara. He was tired and his insecurities were taking over, so he quietly slipped away from the festivities and celebrations to go to his room. About halfway down the hall his name was called. 

“Lance,” The boy in question turned to see Keith, he internally groaned. Lance didn’t really feel like dealing with his rival right now, “you did really good out there today.” Keith was… complimenting him?

“Oh, thanks man. You did good, too.” 

“Are you alright?” Keith’s brows were furrowed.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Long day, big battle, saving lives.” Lance gave a weak chuckle.

“Yeah, alright… sure.” Keith didn’t sound convinced, but turned away and took a step. Lance was almost relieved when he stopped and turned back to Lance.. “Actually, no. I don’t believe you.” Lance opened his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say next. He really just wanted to go back to his room. “What’s wrong?” Keith stepped closer, but he was closer than before now.

“I dunno...” Lance trailed off.

“You do know.” Keith crossed his arms and sort of glared at Lance, but he was more concerned than anything.

Lance took a deep breath and looked away when he felt the first of the tears sting in his eyes. “I’m just...” Another breath. “I’m not worried I’m just not good enough to be part of Voltron. What if I’m not just a fill in until Blue realizes there’s someone... better.” Lance had almost whispered that last word, not wanting to vocalize it.

“Blue wouldn’t have chosen you in that cave if you were just a fill in. I know we don’t talk a lot and I know we aren’t close. I know I say a lot of things but, you’re really good Lance. You’re a great Paladin, as time goes on you’ll get better. The team needs you.”

Lance smiled, it actually felt good to hear Keith say those things. “Maybe you’re not so bad after all, mullet.” The slight teasing caused Keith to laugh and the two walked around, just talking and bonding. It was nice.


End file.
